This specification relates to single-file multi-bit-rate streaming delivery. Some techniques for delivering (either pre-recorded or near-live) media files using Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) servers and content distribution networks based on HTTP provide a single bit-rate stream. Further, most progressive-playback HTTP video playback clients are configured to use a one-file-one-bit-rate approach.
When playing a single bit-rate stream, a client may receive less data than the bandwidth available to the client (in which case a better experience could be provided if there was a higher source bit-rate). Further, when playing a single bit-rate stream, the client may receive too much data (in which case playback necessarily gets farther and farther behind by pausing the media and allowing the stream to catch up).